For Love
by Yaoiamante27
Summary: For love they would give up their lives... For love they would endure the worst torture... For the love of a different planet they fought to protect it...For the love they have for a partner they would give up something they enjoy...Now as they come together what will they do to protect the people and things they love?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own any of the characters, just the story idea.

There will be Mpreg so if you don't like then don't read.

* * *

The excitement could be felt all over the room. People could not help but be overwhelmed by what was to happen on this day. Now most of you must be wondering what I am talking about? If anyone can truly guess what I am talking about with such little hints, than you are mind readers. Today was the day that the World Tournament started. I believe that now some of you know what I am talking about (coughNerdscough). For the rest of you that do not yet understand what is going on then I will enlighten you. Today is the day in which the BeyBattles for the Championship will begin.

Today was the start of everything. People from all over the world had come just to see the beginning. The people who could not make it were tuning in on their televisions just to catch a glimpse of current World Champ. Still, I would like to believe that almost everyone in the world was at this event or maybe it might be my wishful thinking because there were more people than ever before.

Of course, the tournaments were always sold out and full but this just made all the other tournaments look small. The Stadium where they were going to conduct the beginning of the tournament was wider and bigger. There wasn't a roof covering the bright blue sky from the wondering eyes of the people. The benches that people were going to sit on did not connect to the floor of the stadium. Actually the stadium did not even connect to the floor. What I met by that was that there was only a big stage in the middle of the benches that stood with a big monitor and sound systems. Fresh grass was not covered by concrete floors at all. It seems that the person responsible for all of this wanted to be surrounded by Mother Nature. Do to this little experiment; children got the chance to sit on the grass close to the stage to get a better look.

Soon enough, screeching could be heard. People wondered how that horrible sound seemed to bounce back to the poor ears when there was literally nothing that could help the sound bounce back. As the poor individuals thought up an answer to the question they held the heads and covered their ears in an effort to take away the pain.

Unfortunately, the poor souls were not being graced with mercy. The screams literally got louder and louder as the seconds ticked past. (You would think that they were looking at famous people. Well, if you think about it yes they were.)

Well anyways those screams consisted of the names of the teams that were going to compete this year. You could hear people shouting for the White Tiger X team, The Demolition Boys, The Majesties, The BEGA League, Barthez Battalion, and much more. There were yells of "Max, look over here." or "Osuma you're so hot." and other explicit things that would make your ears bleed.

Each Blade-breaker had come out from behind the stage and went to their seats which of course were in the front row. They were able to mingle with their fans before the ceremony began. Even Kai smiled as he took pictures with his fans.

Before long DJ Jazzman came out and started the party.

"Welcome to this year's Tournament. I would like to present to you the person that arranged this whole event. He is the best of the best. He has won this tournament five years straight. He is a faithful friend and helps anyone in need. His connection to his Bit-Beast is amazing. And if you still don not know who this is, you have to know him from going to his concerts. Give it up to your World Champ, Tyson Granger."

Screams echoed from around the arena. No one was quiet. Even the people at their house squealed and shouted as a petite figure stepped onto the stage. Of course the yells increased as they laid eyes on the beauty in front of them. Tyson Granger was the picture of perfection.

The figure was five-foot-one in height. He was not only short but petite as well. His small waist was hugged by a golden sari skirt. The skirt was a light gold color with an under skirt that you could see because of the v-split down the center. The underskirt was a dark pure gold color that looked like silk and they wondered if they touched it would it be as slick as it looked. While the underskirt was plain the top skirt was dazzling. It had little white rhinestones covering the surface making it shimmer. The top he wore stopped just below his bosom. The shirt was a light gold to match the skirt with rhinestones littering the top. He had a matching silk scarf settling on his frail shoulders. The long beautiful blue hair that was normally down, and in a low pony-tail was now in a stylish bun. His big, blue eyes seemed to be outlined with eyeliner, but Tyson never let make-up get near his face. His peach skin held a breathtaking light blush which complemented his skin. Last but not least, Tyson had a delicate anklet that tinkled every time he took a step with no shoes on, leaving his small delicate feet to touch the cold stage floor.

The whole world seemed to quiet down as Tyson put the microphone close to plump, light pink lips. Soft music started as Tyson made his way to his fans.

"So there you are,

Again you're circling all around,

If you could only touch me now,

Strangers from the past,

Don't hesitate,

Now we're standing face to face,

If heaven is the only place,

Would you take my hand?" Tyson would take the opportunity to high-five his fans and just be as close to them as possible before he started singing again. He smiled softly as he saw his friends scattered all around the arena, sitting with different fans.

They sure have changed. He thought as he twirled around. The music picked up its tempo and he exploded into light.

"Just tell me what you want from me,

This is love in the first degree,

Tell me why, every time I feel your eyes all over me." He got of stage and dancing all the way he met up with different fans. Little kids tried to get really close to Tyson and he just laughed and ruffled their hair. Big blue eyes lifted into the sky and they made contact with dark crimson ones.

"Tell me what you want from me,

Are you mad enough to see?

That it's hard to cross the line,

Come on now, set me free. "Tyson sang that part really close to Kai's face. He laughed as a light scowl made its home on that handsome face. Tyson took the chance as he backed away to clearly look at Kai.

Hiwatari Kai had always been tall and muscular, but it seemed that Kai did not know that he had to stop growing and to stop hitting the gym. From what Tyson could see, Kai must be really tall probably 6"5. Since this was a ceremony, everyone was dressed in their formal clothing. The white button shirt contrasted nicely with his pale skin. Tyson took notice that he looked a bit tanner than before. The black tux jacket he had on did not hide the nice bulge of the muscles he had accumulated over the years. Those dark, crimson eyes that used to be filled only with hatred and coldness were now warmer than before. Those majestic eyes were framed by long eyelashes that brushed against clean cheeks. Gone was the face paint and perfection was left in its place. Full pale pink lips formed into a little smile as he shook his head at Tyson. That duo hair that he had was styled in a messy manner giving him a seductive look. Those light gray bangs skimmed high cheek-bones. The back of his hair that was a dark black was tied with a dark blue silk ribbon in a low-ponytail.

"What do you want from me?" He caught sight of Max and Ray with little kids in their laps and singing along. He would have laughed if given the chance because they looked like one big happy family. Of course Max would be the mother in the situation. He wondered if it was just him or did Max actual become more delicate looking. (In which he couldn't talk because he was even smaller than Max).

Max's bright blonde hair had grown since he had seen him. It was being held at the base of his neck in a messy braid stopping just below his small shoulders. Those big, green eyes were framed nicely by long black eyelashes that grazed plump cheeks every time he blinked. He was wearing a beautiful peach-pink summer dress. The dress was not over the top like some others. His dress had ruffles that made the dress look like it had more than one layer. The straps were thin and sat delicately on his shoulders. His peach colored skin complemented the dress. Just like Tyson, Max decided to forgo wearing any shoes. Small feet dug into the fresh grass.

In his lap was a little boy. The little one seemed so content just sitting on his idols lap. The boy had Ray's hair color, but it wasn't as long. His hair was in a braid just like Max's and by the way that Max kept on touching it, Tyson suspected that he had done the little boy's hair. The eyes though, those were Max's. Big green eyes were framed by long eyelashes and plump cheeks. The little boy was wearing a cute red dress that fit nicely with his tan skin. The dress had thick straps and it was double layered. Small red sandals with flowers decorating the straps were discarded on the grass.

Ray on the other hand was holding a little Max. The boy had Max's hair color, but it was not as bright as Max's. His haired was longer than the other little boy's but it was in the same style. His eyes were a deep golden color just like Rays. Those big eyes were also framed by long eyelashes. A light blush decorated plump little cheeks. He was wearing a white dress that fit with his pale skin. The straps were thinner than the ones the other little boy had. A colorful ribbon was tied at the center of the dress just under the bust. He seemed to copy the other little boy because his colorful alligator sandals were on the floor completely forgotten. In his little arms was a Draciel plushie.

Ray looked as handsome as always. His long hair was not wrapped in its white hair-band. He had discarded it and instead had gone with a braid as well. Tyson pondered if this was a theme. The end was tied with a silk green ribbon. Golden eyes were framed by long eyelashes just like Kai's. Another thing that was just like Kai was the bangs that framed his high cheek bones. He had on a white button shirt with a black tux jacket over it. Tyson again pondered why Kai and Ray had to go to the gym a lot. The define muscles that Ray had accumulated were nicely displayed by the clothing that he was wearing. His tan skin was the same color, and Tyson wondered how he kept his skin color the same even though he lived in a village that was always filled with sunny days. Now Tyson bet that both Kai and Ray were the same height which of course had to be true and that they weren't done growing because both grew like trees.

Tyson pondered for a few minutes if they knew what kind of picture they had created. The light blushes on their cheeks answered his question. He had to smile as Ray would steal glances at Max. Max seemed to sense it because he looked up. They stared at each other for what seemed like forever. The looks that they gave each other were filled with such adoration that Tyson felt like he was intruding on something so private.

"Get closer now,

Softly whisper in my ear,

Please take me away from here,

Away from all my tears.

It's not too late,

Now we're standing face to face,

And heaven is the only place,

Will you understand?"

"Just tell me what you want from me,

This is love in the first degree,

Tell me why every time I feel your eyes all over me."

Before long, Tyson was moving back on the stage. He was stopped by a grip on his scarf. Tyson turned around to get lost in big blue eyes just like his. The turf of hair that the little boy had was the same dark black as Kai's with hints of gray in it. His skin was a nice pale that looked like a combination of Kai's and his. He had the same puffy cheeks that Tyson had the honor of owning. Pouty pink lips were smiling shyly at him. A nice red blush decorated his face. Long, black eyelashes that people always complemented Tyson about were decorating his face. He was wearing a peach colored dress. The straps were decorated with flowers and the top was a little ruffled. Delicate feet were bare and Tyson thought that maybe he had started a new trend. He was so short and petite that Tyson felt that even he could break the boy if touched wrong. All in all Tyson saw a little angel that was a beautiful mixture of Kai and himself.

He crouched down and smiled at the little boy.

"Tell me what you want from me,

Are you mad enough to see?

That it's hard to cross the line,

Come on now, set me free."

Tyson wasted no time in picking up the boy. He was slightly shocked on how light the poor thing was but decided that he would get on that later. Tyson saw as some security guards were walking his way, but he shook his head and walked back up stage with the beautiful bundle in his arms.

"And I know, if you give me this feeling,

I'll be there to hold you tight.

Cause I'd show, your love is a hero,

We will run, run out of sight." Due to that fact, every little kid and some teenagers got jealous. Soon enough there were little kids run up to the stage to get to Tyson. Tyson of course let anyone that wanted get on stage with him. He danced around with the children and even some of the teenagers that had come.

"What you want?" Soon enough even his friends were dancing off the stage with their fans. Tyson saw Max twirl around the little angel that he had in his arms. Ray was slowly rocking his bundle to sleep. Even Tala was having a fun time.

"What do you want from me?

This is love in the first degree,

Tell me why every time I feel your eyes all over me" (By Cascada) the music came to a stop. The yells and screams came instantly.

As the children were ushered back to their seats, Tyson placed the little boy on a chair that they had set out for him so that he could sit down if he got tired.

"Thank you." He said. "Wow! You guys are an amazing crowd." If anything the yells got even louder. Tyson feared that their voices would be hoarse before the ceremony even began.

"I have to tell you guys that when Kenny and I were told that we would be hosting this year's tournament, and that we could prepare it however we wanted both Kenny and I did not believe we would attract so many people. Of course by now everyone most know what are theme is."

The big roller-coasters, Ferris-wheels, bounce houses, game stops, there were even water parks took the surprise out of announcing what the theme was going to be. Miles after miles were filled with amusement theme games and rides. People had to wonder where all the money came from to be able to pay for all of this.

"Even before we knew what we were going to do, we had the same idea. I remember one day I was just sketching out the Ferris-wheels and roller-coasters, and the games stops and pools and even the petting zoos. I ran as fast as I could to talk to Kenny and Kenny at the same time was running to see me because he had an idea. Of course, us being us, we bumped into each other and almost gave ourselves concussions. It was like magic because we both yelled out "I have an idea." , and looked at each other skeptically. I know that both Kenny and I were ready to fight each other just to get our idea picked. Thank God that we had the same idea. We didn't even have to say anything. I looked at Kenny and I said "You have the same idea as me don't you."" Tyson at that time was giggling and so were the others. "Then Kenny said "If you're thinking what I'm thinking than I am." So than we went into Mr. D's office and talked to him about it. Mr. D was so happy. He had never thought of anything like that and thought that it would be a good change."

"You guess must be wondering where Kenny is and I have an answer to that question. Bothe Kenny and I have been so busy with everything that we don't even have time to sleep. The only reason I am here now with your guys is because I had to host it. Kenny would be here to if not for setting up some computer systems for the tournament. Getting back on track, I would like to say that I am very happy that a lot of people are here. This tournament as stated is going to be different. Many people have wondered how. Actually people have been on my tail since the day that we went international with this."

There were laughs as Tyson told them about all the reports sleeping outside his house just to have an interview with him.

"The BBA counsel, Mr. D, Kenny, and I decided that this tournament will be for all ages. Another thing is that you can say bye to your teammates because this is an all for one competition. I have had many people come up to me and say that "oh, I wish that we could see Kai face Bryan and Max vs. Rick." Most of these don't happen because they are on the same team, but we decided to let it happen and the battling is not going to take place only here in this arena. There are arenas all over the place. If you feel like battling someone on a Ferris-wheel than go ahead. No one needs to worry about getting hurt because that is the reason Kenny isn't here. He is making sure everything is good to go. Another thing I would like to include is that we are going to leave registration open longer. What every age you are does not matter. If you want to play than please come and register. Or if you just want to spend a fun time with your friends or family, come and enjoy yourselves. We want to get away from all the competition and just have fun. "

Tyson took the time to catch his breath. He let everyone scream their heads off and smile. Before he could open his mouth a small figure flew to him. Tyson could not hide the smile that spread on his lips as his baby Dragoon flew to him. Many people may be confused, but Dragoon is real as real can be. Tyson remembers fondly the day that Dragoon was released from his disk and was let out.

Dragoon was the same silver and blue as always. Instead of being slick, skinny and long as he was, Dragoon was now chubby, short, and had cute baby wings on his back. His long claws were replaced with baby dragon claws. His silver eyes were big and wide. All in all he was a cute little dragon.

Tyson caught baby Dragoon before he fell to the ground. His wings were still too weak to hold him up in the air, and Tyson did not like hurting Dragoon in any way. Everyone was already used to seeing Dragoon out of his beyblade. Some still had a hard time handling it while others were a bit jealous that it happened to Tyson. But everyone has come to understand that Tyson and Dragoon have such a close bond that no one could ever understand. Most Bladers hope that they could have a close relationship with their Bit-Beasts.

Before he spoke, Tyson gave Dragoon a kiss on his forehead and let the little boy hold him.

"Most people are really excited about this. I heard a lot of talk about being beat this time." He smirked. "Well, I would have loved to see that, but I don't think I will." He frowned. "I believe some of you are confused, but I'll straighten this out…..I will not be participating in this tournament nor in any other tournament that will take place in the future."

Cries of outrage filled the air.

"All my life, well, since I began beyblading I have had Dragoon in it. It's because of him that I have gotten this far. Dragoon has been by my side since the first day. Without him, I would not be where I am today. Beyblading without Dragoon would be horrible. It would be the ultimate betrayal in my part. I can never see myself replacing my best-friend with another bit-beast. I'm fifteen years old. I have been Champ since I was ten. My time has come and I believe that a new star is going to rise." Tears filled his eyes. No eye was clear. They all had tears filling their eyes as their heard such an emotion speech from Tyson.

"Don't believe this is the last time you will ever see me. I will always be here be it hosting tournaments, having concerts, training new beybladers, and everything in between. No one will have the time to miss me because I will literally be all up in your face. This was a hard decision for me to make. I would have loved to face each and everyone one of you. To be able to win for the sixth time in a row was my dream. Beyblading has always been my life. Thank you for the years filled with adventure and happiness. Thank you for even the heartache and sad times…."

Before he could continue someone cut him off. Two figures were walking up the stage from the crowd. One of them was a round old man with a kind face a white mustache decorating his face. His eyes filled with sadness even though he was smiling. The other was a young man the same age as Tyson. He had wild brown hair that covered his eyes but those that had the privilege to see his eyes know that they are a warm brown color. His skin was a nice tan from having to be out in the sun a lot. He was tallish well he was tall compared to Tyson but everyone was. He was about five-eight in height with a lean figure. His figure was decked out in a black tux. Well, the jacket had been discarded and the white button up was a bit wrinkled with the sleeves rolled up. He was a handsome young man by the name of Kenny.

"Tyson trust us when we say this is hurting us." Mr. D said. "You have been a wonderful Champ for the last five years. Every time you got in the ring you showed everyone why you were the Champ. I know this is where people are supposed to compete to see who will be Champ, but I believe that everyone in the world would not dispute what we are about to do."

From behind the stage a man came out holding a big golden trophy with the name Tyson Granger etched into it.

"We would like to present to you the World Champion for the sixth time, Tyson Granger. He has dedicated his life to Beyblading. He has shown so much love for this game that makes us want to play just to see why he loves it so much. Tyson, we would be honored if you would take this trophy."

Tears ran down his cheeks as he heard the news. Tyson took the chance to look around and found his friends nodded at him or giving him an encouraging smile. He step closer to the trophy and took it with shaking hands. He raised the trophy up high in the air and let the screams overcome his senses. When he could get his composure in check, Tyson put down the trophy and put the microphone close to his lips.

"I thank each and every one of you. You have no idea how much this means to me." He wiped the tears from his eyes. "I have never been this surprised unless you count the time that I became World Champ for the first time." He looked at his friends. "Thank you guys for this gift. I know how many of you have always dreamed of becoming Champ, but you gave it up for me, no not just for me but for Dragoon too." He gave them a shake smile. "Thanks for always supporting Dragoon and I through every trial and test that we have had. Without any of you, we would not be here. Thank you and I hope that you guys have fun today and the rest of the time that the tournament is under way. Remember that this tournament is for everyone. It does not matter how old you are, just come out here and have fun. Enjoy yourself to the fullest." With that said Tyson picked up the little boy and left the stage with Mr. D and Kenny, who was caring the trophy.

Music started playing throughout the place. People started running around trying to get on as many rides as possible or go get something to eat. Some people were just lying around doing nothing. Yes, today was a day just to relax and have fun.

On another note, the Bladers were looking for Tyson and Kenny. Max and Ray were still carrying around the bundles of joy. They found both Kenny and Tyson running around getting everything in order. They watched from the side-lines as Tyson ordered people around telling them where some boxes went and fixing some decorations. They watched as Kenny updated something on the monitors and made sure that all was clear and well protect.

Three people out of the group felt jealous especially one in particular. They felt jealous over the fact that Kenny and Tyson were still so close and that they got to work together all the time. Yes, they left and went to other teams, but that didn't mean that they didn't want to stop being Tyson's friends. It felt horrible that they were on the side-lines looking when Tyson, Kenny, Diachi and even Hilary were conducting this whole thing as the team that they are. It hurt because they had been on Tyson's team before. They had been really close and now they had to look on as Tyson and the rest have fun together. They had to look on as Tyson and the rest got famous outside of beyblading and they were just shadows. It's not that their jealous because their famous, but because they are being left out on all the fun.

Kai, Max, and Ray could not help but wish that they were back in time and part of the BladeBreakers. They wished to be in on all the fun and jokes that were being passed on as they worked together. They wished to have known that Tyson was going to retire and not be surprised. That also hurt. It seemed that all the G-revolution members had known that he was going to retire before anyone else.

Of course they knew. Tyson never liked keeping secrets from his team-mates. They wondered if they could ever be like they use to because quite frankly, they missed Tyson and Grandpa and Kenny and Diachi and even Hilary.

A lick to each of their faces seemed to have dragged them from their emo thoughts. They looked up to see poor Dragoon trying to keep himself in the air.

Kai sighed gently and plucked him out of the air and into his arms.

"You just don't seem to get that you're still not strong enough to support yourself." He gently scolded to which the baby dragon snorted. "You're just like your partner."

"Dragoon, Dragoon, where are you!?" A soft voice yelled as loudly as it could. The beauty known as Tyson soon located his friends and zoomed in on Dragoon in Kai's arms. He smiled widely as he got closer to the group.

"Hey, guys. What's up?"

Tyson was in front of Kai before long. He smiled softly before pouting.

"Now Dragoon what have I said about flying off?" He little Dragoon whimpered his answer, and Tyson could do nothing but giggle. His baby was just so stubborn. His eyes roamed around and stopped on the little kids in the group. Tyson walked up to them and smiled a gentle smile.

"Hello, what are you names?"

Both of the boys blushed a vibrant red because one of their idols and the world champ was talking to them.

The boy in Max's arms whispered out "Ren."

The boy in Ray's arms said "Miyu."

Tyson's smile widened a bit more. "Well, you see Ren, Miyu there is a little boy about your age, and I was wondering if you would like to play with him. His name is Kiyoshi. What do you say? Do you want to play with Kiyoshi-chan?"

They both nodded their heads really fast. They wiggled around until they were let down. Tyson crouched down to their height and said "He's just around the corner." The little boys ran as fast as their short legs could take them.

"Wait, Ren, Miyu, you guys need to put on your shoes!" Max yelled out as the boys ran away. Tyson looked at Max and smiled. "Don't worry Max. Everything here is grass. There is no concrete or rocks. You have my word that the grass is also clean. There is no broken glass or anything like that. I had this place cleaned up really well, and monitored really well so that no one would litter on it." He showed Max his own bare feet. "You see. I've been walking bare foot since forever. You have nothing to worry about."

Tyson took the opportunity to look at them closely. It seemed that not only did they get taller, grow more masculine or feminine as well, but they had some healing done in their souls. No longer was there any heartache. There was no longer and hate or mistrust. Their eyes were warm and filled with life.

He turned around and started walking. Tyson looked back and inclined his head in a way that meant follow me. Eyes widen in shock as they took in Tyson's back. They never knew that Tyson had gotten a tattoo and with the shirt that barely covered any of his back it wouldn't be hard to see it, yet they had not noticed it at all before now.

The tattoo was of Dragoon. It took up his small back and you would think that something like this would not look nice on him. On the contrary it looked awesome. Dragoon looked as if his was slither up Tyson's back. His mouth was close to Tyson's left shoulder. Instead of being black and white, Tyson had Dragoon colored. It was the exact replica of big Dragoon in color, in ferocity, in dangerous, in powerful. (If you want to have a better look, look up Sarah Michelle Gellar tattoos and you'll find some of her with dragons on her back. The one I am trying to describe is green.)

"T-Ty-Tyson…" Max stuttered.

"Hmm..."

"When did you get a tattoo?" Ray finished.

"Oh, that!" He grinned "I got it the day I turned fifteen and I'm not the only one. Kenny, Hilary and even grandpa got tattoos with me. Diachi would have gotten one if he wasn't so young, but then later on with all his whining we decided to let him get a tattoo for his birthday"

Jealousy seemed to burn in crimson eyes. He tried to suppress the growl that was threatening to come out. His hold on Dragoon tightened a bit more than necessary, but he loosened it when Dragoon gave a small whimper. Kai looked at the little dragon in his arms and mumbled a soft "Sorry." Dragoon seemed to forgive him easily and settled comfortable in Kai's arms.

They made their way to where the little boys had run off, and once they got there they found them sitting on the benches of some picnic tables. The place that they were led to was isolated from the rest. It was shady and no one could truly find it unless you stumbled upon it. There was food laid out on the table ready to be served and eaten.

Sitting with the three little kids were Kenny, a nice-looking girl, a boy and grandpa. They came to realization that Hilary was the girl. She had changed since back then. Her hair was longer stopping at her mid-back. For this occasion she had decided to curl it and put some small butterfly hair-clips in it. Her figure was nice and lean thanks to all the running she did with her team. She had gotten taller and was about five-six, and thank god she stopped growing. Hilary decided to wear a strapless peach dress that complimented her tan skin. The back of her dress was cut very low so you could see a big majority of her back. Little butterflies that they soon realized were tattoos were scattered around her back. The skirt of the dresses was ruffled and a bit puffy giving her body more volume. Of course, to follow trend she had also said no to shoes.

Diachi had gotten taller. His dark skin was nicely tamed by the black suit that he was wearing, but just like Kenny he forgo the jacket and rolled up his sleeves. His dark red hair was tamed and sleeked back with the help of Hilary. Diachi had always been masculine because he lived in practically the jungle, but it seemed that he finally grew into them.

"Hey guys!" Hilary was the person that you can count on to break the silence. Before long they were all sitting down and chatting away as they ate. They found out that Kenny's tattoo was that of a gray wolf on his arm. They also found out that Hilary and Kenny were going out. That grandpa had gotten Tyson's name tattoo on his upper arm. Even that Diachi couldn't wait to get his tattoo of cyber Dragoon.

Kai saw his chance to be alone with Tyson when Tyson and little Kiyoshi decided to go for a walk. He followed them discretely which wasn't very hard since Kai was like a freaking ninja. He hid behind a tree and watched as little Kiyoshi and Tyson sat on the soft grass. He could not help the smiled that graces his face as Tyson made a crown of flowers for the little boy and put them on his head. Just by looking at them, you wouldn't be able to tell that they weren't related. Tyson emitted a soft pink glow that was seen when mothers looked after their kids. Shoot it was worse because Tyson looked like a girl more than anything. Kiyoshi looked so much like Tyson and himself that it wouldn't be anyone's fault if they confused them for a family. All in all they made a wonderful picture of a family. The only one missing was…

The only one missing is me. Kai thought. Kai decided to stop being a wimp and walked over to them. He sat right next to Tyson tensely. He eased up when Tyson leaned in him. Kai took the opportunity to wrap his arms around the small waist and place Tyson on his lap. Tyson sighed and snuggled closer.

"Where is Dragoon?"

"Hilary has him. After he fell asleep, Hilary decided to relief me of my job and took him."

"Oh."

Some moments of silence passed over them. They watched as Kiyoshi ran around chasing a butterfly. Kai plucked up the courage and opened his mouth.

"Tyson, do you love me?"

Tyson looked back at Kai with a shocked expression. It faded as he saw the seriousness in Kai's eyes. Even after being together for like what seemed as forever, Kai was still insecure about the whole thing. He never wanted Tyson to fall out of love with him; because Tyson was literally the only good thing in his life. He knew that he would never be able to life without him.

Tyson's expression softly and his eyes conveyed just what Kai meant to him. A small hand touched Kai's cheek.

"Kai, I love you with all my heart. There isn't a moment that I do not wish I was by your side. Every time you have to go on a business trip my heart breaks. I always want to be with you. My heart and soul belong completely to you." Tyson traced Kai's lips with his fingers. "I'm sorry that I didn't tell you about the tattoo. It had been totally on impulse. Dragoon is a big part of my life and I love him dearly. This was a way to show him how grateful I am for everything that he has done in my life. I would have told you, but we've both been so busy. You have your grandfather's business that you inherited and have made bigger, which I'm really proud about by the way. You could have possible let it to rot, but instead decided to take over and change it for the better. We don't have a lot of free time. I have also been really busy with BBA. Hosting this tournament and running around all over the place has truly knocked us through a lope. Still never forget that I love you and that's never going to change." With that said, he placed a small kiss on Kai's lips.

Kai did not wait to deepen it. He poured all his love into the kiss. He knew he was a luck guy to have won the affections of Tyson Granger. He knew he would never ever be able to let him go. He would trade all his riches; kill even if it meant having Tyson with him.

They parted. Their foreheads touched. Kai looked at the blushing face in front of him.

"I love you, Tyson. I don't think I can live without you. Seeing you only when we can isn't enough for me. I want to wake up next to you. I want to spend the rest of my days with you. I want to be able to say that you are truly and completely mine." Kai reached into his coat's pocket and pulled out a square black box. Kai brought it up to Tyson's face and opened it. The gasp and wide eyes made him puff up with pride.

Inside the box was a ring laying comfortably in the center. The ring was a nice silver color that shined brightly. The diamond of course was in the center of the ring. The difference was that silver petals surrounded the diamond which created the form of a flower. The petals had little diamonds ingrained in them, and it didn't stop there. Little diamonds were ingrained all around the ring giving it that bright glow. No one would miss it even from a distance.

"Would you give me the honor of becoming Hiwatari Tyson? Will you tie yourself to this selfish person for the rest of your life?"

Tyson could not speak because he was sobbing. The only thing he could do was nod vigorously, and throw himself at Kai. Kai had no trouble what so ever in catching the small bluenette. He gently grabbed Tyson's left hand and placed the ring where it rightfully belonged.

Applause began from the sidelines. Tyson and Kai turned around to find Dragoon, Ray, Max, Ren, and Miyu clapping with big smiles on their faces (Well, Dragoon just made happy noises). Both of them found that Max's eyes were puffy, and they wondered what had happened. A dazzling light came from Max's left hand. There was really no need to be surprised since Ray, and Max were meant for each other.

Tyson got a better look at Max's ring when Max showed it to them as they sat down with them. The ring was also a silver color. The thing was that you couldn't see the band because little diamonds covered it completely. Instead of being a single layer it was doubled and they interwoven like waves giving a nice look. The diamond was smaller than Tyson's but still a fair size.

They mingled together and took in the utter peace that had settled over them being together again. No one had to say anything. No one had to apologize. As they came together, their connection seemed to come back to life. They did not need to express what was already figured out by the other. They were all a team again.

A scream shattered that peace. Tyson wasted no time and ran screaming.

"Shi-chan!"

Tyson did not have to look back to see if his friends were following him. He knew they were. The important thing right now was to get to the little kids. Before they knew it, darkness enveloped them completely.

* * *

First Chapter done.


	2. Chapter 2

Well, here goes the second chapter.

Don't own anything, just the story idea.

* * *

Once upon a time there was a majestic castle hidden by a beautiful, lush forest. This castle was a nice pure white color that was complimented by a dark blue hue. The windows were huge and so clear that you wondered if they ever got dirty. The front doors were humongous that even a giant would feel small when compared to them. Just with a small glance, anyone could tell that the number of rooms in the castle were endless. What gave more beauty to the house was the enormous garden that was situated more closely up front. There were so many flowers that were growing really big. Not only did this person have roses and dandelions, but also some of the rarest types of flowers from all over the world. All in all it gave off such a warm vibe that made you seethe with jealousy. Behind the castle was a swimming pool. The pool was gigantic, and the water was very clear that you could see the Vongola symbol engraved at the bottom from miles away. The pool was surrounded by so many jacuzzi. Each one had different color water. For example one had purple water for Kyouya and another had blue water for Squalo.

Of course, let's not forget the little princesses that lived there as well. Close to the pool was a big water park. There were slides and even a big umbrella that yielded water. A turtle and dolphin were made so that the little princesses could get on them. Close to that was a little water place that could be considered a pool, for a special little baby. The water of both was also a clear blue. Another sign that showed that the princesses were spoiled was the big playground to the other side of the water park. Certainly, this consisted of the best of the best due to the fathers wanted the best for their angels. There were big slides, swings, sandbox, and so much more.

One thing for sure was that the mother had been the one to make sure that they all at least complimented each other in color. Instead of bright colors, the mother chose warm passive colors that looked great together. There were warm yellows and warm oranges that some people would not think looked nice at all, but the mother just made it work.

Of course, you must be thinking that this would take up all the back area, but it wasn't even close. Yes, whoever lived there was truly lucky.

Now at this time a party was taking place. I take you back to the porch, well if you can consider it a porch, and describe to you the beauty of the party in details. Today was the special day of one of the princesses, and it goes to show that they were celebrating it with everything they had. Bounce houses, were added to the mix and you could even see some amusement rides as well like the tea cups and, the flying bees. There were tables for the families to sit in and enjoy a wonderful lunch, but most of them were having fun with their families.

Yes, even some of the most feared Mafioso were acting like little kids and just having fun. There was one in particular that was enjoying his time with his little bundles of joy. He was running around with not only his kids, but all the others that were invited to attend.

The young boy was a beauty that made everyone stop and just look at him with adoration. He was really short in height stopping at four-foot ten. Not only was he a chibi, but he was also very petite. His figure was dressed in a lovely white dress. The dress was long and he had to make certain he didn't fall by grabbing some of the skirt. The sleeves were thick with leaves decorating them. One thing was that the sleeves did not go on the shoulder all the way, but were slightly off. The bosom part as the dress was small and was decorating with the same design on the sleeves and a red butterfly. The top part hugged his bosom quite nicely and that was the only thing that gave away that he was not a girl. A nice peach piece of lace was tied around him, just below his bosom into a big ribbon on the back. Below that, the skirt flowed down his body. It did not hug anything at all, hiding a lovely figure which the boy had. Of course the skirt had two layers. The bottom layer was a lovely white color that made his peach skin stand out. The bottom of the skirt had red flowers with their stems as a design. Now the top layer was completely transparent. It was a silky texture that made you just want to rub your face all over it. Dark brown hair was put in a messy up-do with a braid that made it look like he was wearing a crown and the rest of his hair was in a messy bun. A slim, delicate, lovely neck was left exposed to the winds, and it took advantage by kissing his neck with cold kisses. A nice pink bush settled on plump cheeks due to all the running he was doing with the kids. Long, thick, brown eyelashes framed big soft orange-brown eyes, and they grazed his cheeks every time he blinked. Plump red lips were decorated with a bit of saliva because of having to wet them ever couple of seconds. Small, delicate bare feet hit the ground as he ran fragile hands stretched out as if taking off. On his left hand there lay three rings. On his middle finger there lay the Vongola ring that identified him as the Decimo. On his fourth finger lay two rings. The one on the bottom was a platinum color. It was a bit thick. On the top part the heart had a piece of a heart engrave into it. In the middle lay a small diamond. The other ring was also platinum. It had small diamonds encased into the band. In the center of the ring lay a medium-sized diamond. On its sized laid two other diamonds of different sizes. All in all there were five pretty good size jewels on the ring. In-graved on the inside of both rings were the words "Beloved" A beautiful laugh rang from his mouth as he enjoyed himself and forgot about work. (For a better look at the dress look up chobits chii dresses and for the hair do, I tried to recreate Jennifer Lawrence's hairdo)

It seemed that he was the center of attention without even knowing it. Yes, Sawada Tsunayoshi was drawing the eyes of everyone to him, be it old, young, women, or male. He did not seem to pay attention because they were not the eyes of the people he wanted to attract. No, the people he wanted were on a mission, and he would be lucky if they even got finished today. A lurch in his heart almost made him gasp, but Tsuna suppressed it and kept on smiling.

What our little Tsuna did not know was that they had come back. They were among the crowd looking at him with gazes full of adoration and such gentleness that it felt like you were intruding on such a private moment. The young men had decided to stay in the dark a little longer, and have their Tsuna fret over them a bit more.

They watched as Tsuna went around talking to the other people at the party. They smiled when Tsuna hugged some of the older Mafioso bosses, as they had fallen in love with Tsuna, and just like Timoteo they thought of him as a "granddaughter". They frowned as some of the younger men and women at the party, that were single, leered at their angel without any courtesy what-so-ever. It took a lot of will power for them not to come out of their hiding places, and ripping this foolish man away from their love, as this idiot kept Tsuna's hand in his a little too long. It became a little too much when they had to watch as Tsuna and the dead fool danced.

The upbeat song started and they could only watch in disgust as the man took the liberty to touch what was theirs.

"Moviendo las caderas

Moviendo las caderas

Moviendo las caderas

Moviendo las caderas

Moviendo las caderas

Moviendo las caderas

Moviendo las caderas

Moviendo las caderas

A la derecha

A la izquierda

A la derecha

A la izquierda

A la derecha

A la izquierda

A la derecha"

(Música)

"Ahora sí...

Los dueños del swing

Pa' que sepa..."

(Música)

"A mí me gusta ver con la sabrosura

Con que esa morena mueve la cintura

A mí me gusta ver con la sabrosura

Con que esa morena mueve la cintura"

"A mí me gusta ver, su delicadeza

Una mano en la cintura, y otra en la cabeza

A mí me gusta ver, su delicadeza

Una mano en la cintura, y otra en la cabeza"

"Cuando llega al baila llama la atención

Y en el escenario ella se roba el show

Baila con su estilo como un figurín

Por eso es que yo digo, que esa negra tiene swing"

(Música)

"A mí me gusta ver con la sabrosura

Con que esa morena mueve la cintura

A mí me gusta ver con la sabrosura

Con que esa morena mueve la cintura

Cuando llega al baila llama la atención

Y en el escenario ella se roba el show

Baila con su estilo como un figurín

Por eso es que yo digo, que esa negra tiene swing."

"Y tiene swing

Y baila swing

Y goza swing

Qué lindo swing

Y tiene swing

Y baila swing

Y goza swing

Que lindo swing, swing, swing"

(Música)

"Y tiene swing

Y baila swing

Qué lindo swing

Y goza swing

Y tiene swing

Y baila swing

Y goza swing

Con mucho swing, swing, swing"

"Moviendo las caderas

Moviendo las caderas

Moviendo las caderas

Moviendo las caderas

A la derecha

A la izquierda

A la derecha

A la izquierda

A la derecha

A la izquierda

A la derecha

Moviendo las caderas

Moviendo las caderas

Moviendo las caderas

Moviendo las caderas

A la derecha

A la izquierda

A la derecha

A la izquierda

A la derecha

A la izquierda

Swing, swing, swing"

(Música)

"Las caderas mueve negra del swing

Porque con mi baile yo te hago un swing

Dale papi junto a los Rosario

Que tienen BOMBA al escenario

La cintura mueve de arriba a bajo

Y por eso dale, dale pa' bajo

Hay que bajo todo, si sube arriba...

Y por eso le dicen dueña del swing"

"y baila swing

Y goza swing

Qué lindo swing

Y tiene swing

Y baila swing

Y goza swing

Con mucho swing, swing, swing"

"Moviendo las caderas

Moviendo las caderas

Moviendo las caderas

Moviendo las caderas

A la derecha

A la izquierda

A la derecha

A la izquierda

A la derecha

A la izquierda

A la derecha"

"Moviendo las caderas

Moviendo las caderas

Moviendo las caderas

Moviendo las caderas

A la derecha

A la izquierda

A la derecha

A la izquierda

A la derecha

A la izquierda

A la derecha

Swing, swing, swing" (Moviendo las Caderas by Oro Solido)

They watched with a deep gut wrenching desire as Tsuna moved his hips from side to side in the most seductive way ever. They knew, oh, did they know that Tsuna never meant to be seductive, actually, because Tsuna was Tsuna. He did not know the first thing on how to be seductive, and yet he pulled it off.

The last straw seemed to have been cut when they saw a hand wandered a bit too low for comfort, and as another song started to play Tsuna was whisked away from the idiot and into a possessive embrace that made his eyes widen.

"Voy a pedir su mano

al amor hay que dar beber

Voy a cortar un ramo 'e nubes

para mojar su querer"

Tsuna looked into dark, crimson eyes and could not help but blush. Dark, back hair framed a handsome face that consisted of high cheek bones, a lushes full mouth, a strong straight nose, and those eyes that just burned him on the inside. Those eyes that Tsuna could look at for the rest of his life were framed by dark long eyelashes that made his eyes even more amazing to look at. Most of the scars that use to mar his face were gone thanks to the healing powers of the sun holders only one was left on the left side of his face which Tsuna had to admit added to his handsomeness. A long strong neck was connected to broad powerful shoulders that always made him feel save. Tsuna raked his eyes down the figure's body. From the broad shoulder that were hidden by a silk red button shirt, that complimented his tan skin, had a few of them undone, his eyes gazed down to the lean chest that Tsuna knew had no ounce of fat on it, but pure muscle. He had the privilege of seeing this man's eight pack as well as the others. Strong legs came after that. They were hidden by black slacks that even though were modest seemed to hug a certain part of his body a bit more than the rest. Tsuna felt a blush come over his face as he let that perverted thought come to mind. Of course, this man was much taller than Tsuna. He was six-foot-ten, and Tsuna wondered if he was still growing. Hopefully not because right now Tsuna didn't even graze his shoulder blades and it was humiliating enough as it was.

"Xanxus…" Tsuna murmured as if he was saying a prayer. He feared that if he said any louder than that, Xanxus would disappear. Crimson eyes stared down at him and the softness of his gaze made Tsuna glow with happiness. Tsuna could not say anymore because he was then taken from Xanxus's arms and into another pair that were equally possessive.

"Voy a bajar por los yayales

en una yagua de tul

voy a pintar los manatiales

con oleos de cielo azul"

Teal-green eyes held him captive. Those beautiful eyes that were usually so guarded were looking at him with so much love and adoration that Tsuna wanted to cry. The silver hair that Tsuna loved was held in a small pony-tail with an orange ribbon. Those stubborn bangs framed his high cheek bones that were accompanied by a straight nose and long silver eyelashes. His broad shoulders were encased in a blood-red silk button up and unlike Xanxus he had decided to keep on his coat, but the sleeves were rolled up and framed muscular arms. His shoulders were connected to a long neck that had a necklace around it. Brown eyes roamed down to a lean chest which hid an eight pack just like Xanxus'. Long muscular legs ( which game him a height of six-foot-nine) were wrapped in black slacks that did nothing to hide a special part of his autonomy. No, the slacks hugged those parts like precious cargo, and Tsuna was certain that they were loose not tight. When Tsuna looked up pink, full lips turned up into a smirk. Long pale thin fingers wandered down his back eliciting pleasurable shivers through his body.

"Hayato.." He sighed. The smirk turned into a gentle smile and those eyes pierced his soul. Tsuna felt like closing his eyes and just drowning in this heaven. His was twirled into another set of arms.

"Voy a prender tu carinito

como cocuyo en el mar

y voy a hacerte un traje e novia

con hojas del platanal"

The black fedora with the yellow stripe was the first thing that caught his attention. Dark black hair was hidden underneath that hat, and Tsuna couldn't help but feel a little disgruntled at the fact that those lushes messy locks were hidden from view. Onyx eyes stared right into his, and even though they were clear of all emotions Tsuna knew what he was feeling. Long, black eyelashes grazed tan high cheek bones as he blinked. Tsuna stared at the pink full mouth and for some reason he was tempted to touch the straight nose attached to his face. A strong long neck was attached to broad shoulders which were encased in a yellow, silk button up and the black coat. Powerful legs were hidden by black slacks, and Tsuna tried not to look but he couldn't stop himself from glancing at the part that was supposed to be hidden from prying eyes, but that was not the case. He was the same height as Xanxus, and without a doubt had the same physic.

A kiss was placed on Tsuna's cheek.

"Reborn..."

Another twirl and another set of arms.

"Viene a pedir mi mano, viene

vamo' sonar unos palos

pa' que me quiera por siempre"

Locks of silver hair grazed his cheek. The long hair was held up in a high pony-tail, but that didn't stop hair from escaping and framing high cheek bones. The straight, strong nose and full pink lips complemented his face. Those dark silver eyes were enhanced beautifully with the long silver eyelashes. Tsuna felt compelled to touch his hair and he did. He watched as those eyes that use to be so blank filled with emotions that Tsuna couldn't help but feel were only for him. A long neck was attached to broad shoulders which were hidden by a dark blue silk button up shirt. Unlike Xanxus that had the first few buttons undone, he had the last few buttons undone which allowed people to see that wonderful eight pack and a bit more of his tan skin. He had long strong legs ( which helped in the hieght department because he was six-foot-ten) which were hidden behind black slacks, but just the same with the rest a part of him refused to be hidden completely. And white gloves completed his outfit.

Another kiss on his other cheek.

"Squalo..."

Another pair of arms.

"Que su amor sea verdadero, oh!

pa' que me quiera, ay!"

A gentle smile on pink full lips held his attention. He knew this smile was real and it made him happy that he could bring happiness to this boy. Warm, light brown eyes were framed with long, black eyelashes. Those high cheek bones complimented that strong straight nose. That dark black messy hair complimented his tan skin. A long strong neck was attached to broad shoulders which were encased in a light blue silk button up shirt. The black tie that most of them opted not to wear was loosely around his neck. The button up hid that lean chest that owned a wonderful eight pack. Long muscular legs were encased in black slacks and one part was hugged nicely. Long fingers trailed down his hip, and Tsuna felt a blush coming on. He was six-foot-ten and Tsuna hoped that he had stopped growing just like the rest.

"Takeshi..."

"Viene a pedir mi mano, viene

vamo' sonar unos palos

pa' que me quiera por siempre"

Strong arms wrapped around his waist. Big orange-brown eyes locked with dark blue eyes that were framed by long blonde eyelashes. The army band that he always wore on his head was missing and that left blonde hair in its usual messy style. The blonde hair complimented his pale skin. High cheek bones complimented a strong straight nose and reddish full lips. Broad shoulders that that were hidden by a blue silk button up shirt was connected to a long and strong neck. A few buttons were undone allowing some skin to be shown but hid that eight pack that he worked hard to obtain. He was six-foot-ten and those long strong legs were encased in black slacks that did not hide a certain part. Those long fingers did not move from their spot but Tsuna couldn't help the pleasurable shivers that ran down his spine.

"Colonnello..."

"P'a yo prender mi lucero

pa' que me quiera, ay!

viene a pedir mi mano, viene"

Blonde curly hair hid his eyes from view at the moment, but Tsuna knew that behind those bangs were light blue eyes that were framed by long blonde eyelashes. Tsuna knew that he was going to cut those bangs so that he could see more of those eyes. High cheek bone, a strong and straight nose, and reddish full lips made the face of this handsome young man. The long and strong neck was attached to broad shoulders which were hidden by a red silk button up shirt and the black coat which was unbutton all the way. The red silk shirt was un-tucked, and hid his eight pack. He was six-foot-nine and those long strong legs were hidden by black slacks that hugged a certain part of his autonomy nicely. Long thin fingers held his hand gently, and before long Tsuna was twirled and caught by the same strong arms.

"Bel..."

He was twirled again and this time a different set of arms caught him.

"Y cuando tenga tu permiso

voy a volar Norte a Sur

para buscar arriba (d)el pino

el nido que quieras tu"

Piercing silver-blue eyes stared at him. These eyes that were usually so cold and hard were soft and filled with love. These eyes were even more lovely to look at because of the long black eyelashes that accompanied them. The handsome pale face consisted of high cheek bones that if you looked closely had a bit of pink on them. A strong straight nose and reddish full lips that were formed into a tiny smile instead of a smirk. That shaggy, ebony hair was quite messy and the bangs were longer than he remembered. He was also going to need a hair cut. A strong and long neck was attached to broad shoulders which hidden underneath a silk purple button up shirt. He was also wearing the coat and since this was him, he was dressed nicely and orderly. Which was a disappointment because he had a nice chiseled eight pack. He was six-foot-nine with long strong legs that hidden under black slack, but a certain part of his autonomy could not be hidden even when it was soft and flaccid. Strong callous hands gripped him gently and tucked him more closely to that lean chest.

"Kyouya..."

Soon enough he was spirited away to another pair of arms.

"Voy a prender tu carinito

como cocuyo en el mar

y voy a hacerte un traje 'e novia

con hojas del platanal"

A long thin pale finger trailed down his cheek. Tsuna roamed his eyes down that calloused but gentle hand to that strong muscular arm to a broad shoulder. The broad shoulders were encased in a vermillion silk button up shirt but no coat or tie. Some buttons were undone and you could barely see the snot of the dragon tattoo hidden underneath the shirt, but that wasn't the only thing hidden. That glorious eight pack was hidden as well. A long strong neck was attached to his shoulder. He had high cheek bones that were framed by his ebony bangs and the hair was usually in a braid was let loose and cascaded down his shoulders. A straight nose and reddish full lips complimented his face. Dark brown eyes were framed by long black eyelashes. He was six-foot-nine and those long strong legs were encased in black slacks which also cupped a certain part of his autonomy comfortably.

"Fon..."

"Y acariciarte en la manana

y arroparte con el sol

y desvestir a los gandules

pa' alimentar el amor"

Dark purple eyes grabbed his attention instantly. Tsuna almost gasped in surprise that he would take off his hat. He was just like Reborn when it came to his hat. Both of these men never liked going anywhere without them. Those dark eyes were framed with purple long eyelashes making them even more lovely to look at. The long purple hair that was usually lose like Squalo's was in a braid and held together with an orange ribbon. Some strands were loose and framed high cheek bones which were clear from the purple paint that he normally wore. A strong straight nose and reddish full lips complimented his pale face. A long strong neck was attached to broad shoulders and a lean chest with an eight pack that was hidden under a purple silk button up. Strong long legs (which gave him a height of six-foot-nine.) were hidden under black slacks and hugged that lovely part of him nicely.

"Mammon..."

He was twirled and given to someone else.

"Viene a pedir mi mano, viene

vamo' sonar unos palos

pa' que me quiera por siempre"

One red-eye and indigo-eye stared intently at him. Tsuna didn't cower like any other person would have. No, he met those two lovely eyes and smiled gently. Those eyes framed by indigo long eyelashes that grazed pale high cheek bones. This was complimented by a reddish full mouth and a strong straight nose. He had a long strong neck that was attached to broad shoulders and a lean chest that held an eight pack which was hidden under an indigo silk button up shirt He had disregarded the black coat and had folded his shirt to the elbows. His arms were strong with a bit of muscle. If someone looked closely they could make out that on the bottom of his right forearm there was a tattoo which consisted of Tsuna's name in beautiful calligraphy. And he wasn't the only one that had it. He was six-foot-nine and those long strong legs were hidden underneath black slacks, but just like the rest they cupped a certain part nicely. His long indigo hair was held in a low pony-tail with his bangs framing his face.

"Mukuro..." Tsuna smiled a teasing smile and before Mukuro could do anything Tsuna escaped from his arms.

"Que su amor sea verdadero, oh!

pa que me quiera, ay!"

He ran away from the arms that tried to catch him. His soft laughter could be heard, and people couldn't help but sigh with pleasure and bliss that such a wonderful sound could be found in the Underworld.

"Viene a pedir mi mano, viene

vamo a sonar unos palos

pa' que me quiera por siempre"

Tsuna would dance close to them and then run away before he was caught. This of course, made the other men try harder to catch Tsuna.

"Pa' yo prender mi lucero

pa' que me quiera, ay!

viene a pedir mi mano, viene"

Suddenly Tsuna found himself surrounded from all sides, and he did what he had wanted to do since the beginning. He smiled a smile full of love and devotion.

"Oye!" (By Juan Luis Guerra: A Perid Su Mano)

Of course, Tsuna wasn't the only one that was happy to see them again. Three little figures ran up to them, and before long they found themselves bombarded with questions that only little kids would ask. Tsuna stood to the side and allowed the picture of his family reuniting soak in to his bones. He felt like crying because it was such a touching and heart-warming moment.

A small pudgy hand broke him from his thoughts. He looked to see that Sasagawa Kyoko, who had become a very beautiful young woman brought him a special little package.

"Thank you Kyoko-chan."

Tsuna took his beautiful bundle and walked to where his family was mingling. Hayato was carrying a smiling Lambo who was talking to Reborn. Lambo was wearing a simple but elegant dress. The dress was a deep red color that complimented his black curly hair that was left loose and flowed down his shoulders. The dress had three flowers under the bosom which attached to a dark red ribbon. The bottom of the dress was loose and on the bottom it was ruffled and scrunchy which made it look like petals. His big dark green eyes were framed by long black eyelashes that grazed plump red cheeks every time he blinked. He had a small pouty mouth and a small button nose. Tsuna had allowed Lambo and his other kids to take off their shows to play, but he expected them to put them back on

His little I-pin had both Kyouya and Fon listening to her as she rambled on and on about what she had done all day. Small smiles grazed their lips as their listened to the little girl. She was wearing a purple and white dress. The top of the dress was ruffled and kept that appearance by the thick purple ribbon underneath it. Two purple flowers were on top of the ribbon. The bottom of the dress had two layers. The bottom layer was white and was a bit short then the top one which was a transparent purple with flowers printed on it. The sleeves were thick and purple. Around her neck was a small necklace . Her long black hair was put in an up do. She had dark brown eyes that were framed with long black eyelashes. Her plump reddish cheeks were complimented with pouty lips and a button nose.

His little Fuuta was of course being spoiled rotten by Xanxus, Squalo and Takeshi. Fuuta was wearing a cream-colored dress that complimented his pale skin. The dress was a double layer one which consisted of the darker cream color on the bottom with the transparent and much light color on top. It had long sleeves and came with leggings that made the dress even more cute. His dirty blonde hair was curled at the bottom and settled on his small shoulders. A bow was placed on his right side. Big light brown eyes were framed by long dirty blonde eyelashes that grazed plump cheeks. He had a small pouty mouth and a button nose. Sure Fuuta was older than I-pin and Lambo by a year, but he was just as small as them.

The little bundle in his arms giggled and got the attention of Mukuro who didn't waste anytime on taking Fran into his arms. His six month baby was wearing a cute black and white striped dress. It was loose all over and at the bottom it was a dark yellow with white polka dots. The sleeves were thin and yellow with white polka dots. On the left side there was a big bow attached to the dress. His teal colored hair was a bit messy and reached his shoulders. It framed plump cheeks which were accompanied by a pouty mouth and a button nose. His big teal eyes were framed with long teal eyelashes. Tsuna had decided to put a butterfly clip on the right side of his face. His small feet were bare.

An arm wrapped around his waist. Tsuna turned his head to the side and looked up into light blue eyes that were mostly covered by curly hair. He sighed and leaned up to place a chaste kiss on his cheek.

"Bel, we need to get you a haircut. Your bangs keep getting into your eyes."

Belphegor chuckled and returned the kiss, but instead of on the cheek; he placed a kiss on Tsuna's mouth.

"Tsu, we can worry about that later."

Tsuna nodded and laid his head on Bel's chest. Another set of lips grazed his cheek. He looked up to find dark crimson eyes glancing at him.

"Amato, you should rest. You've been up very early trying to get everything ready for Lambo's fifth Birthday."

Before Tsuna could take a step he was whisked up into strong arms. Dark blue eyes looked at him with worry. He placed a kiss on Colonnello's lips.

"Do not worry. I am fine just a little tired."

Tsuna was taken inside so that he could relax under the shade. Mukuro came up to him and placed the sleeping bundle in his arms. He placed a kiss on Fran's and Tsuna's foreheads before heading off to get Tsuna something to drink. No sooner did Mukuro return; Tsuna watched all of them bring out small black squared boxes from their slacks. He watched as they took out the rings that were the same design as his wedding band, and placed them on their fingers. Tsuna's husbands had made a tradition of taking off their rings when they had a mission so that they didn't get damaged.

They knew how much Tsuna hated when they went on missions. Actually, Tsuna didn't like any of his Famiglia going on missions. He didn't like when they had to shed blood just so that they could change the way the Underworld functioned. They also knew that Tsuna understood that not everyone would like change , and they would resist. It was their job as Tsuna's guardians to take care of those problems. No, they would never make him shed blood because he was an innocent soul and should remain innocent and happy. They would shed the blood for him. They would stop anyone that tried to stop Tsuna. They would do whatever it took to make Tsuna happy because he had given them a reason to live, and they were certain that they weren't the only ones. No, Tsuna had a way of attracting people to him like moths. He healed the broken and saved the lost. He was their guardian angel, and every single Famiglia and allied member would give up their lives for this wonderful creature.

Tsuna understood what they were doing. He knew that it was going to be a hard job trying to change the Mafia. He knew that some wouldn't want the change that he was bringing. He knew that his guardians were going to fight no matter what. Tsuna knew and understood that there was nothing he could do to stop them. Truly, the only thing he could do is wait up for them when they had missions, pray that they didn't get hurt and try not to cry for all those people who we're going to die. Tsuna wasn't the only one that waited for them. His babies would try to stay up so they could see their daddies, but it never worked out. He was glad that it didn't because he didn't want his babies to see their daddies covered in blood. That was something that his lovers nor him wanted their children to see. Of course another thing that they agreed on was that they would never hurt the children from other Famiglias. Every time that they had a mission that included little kids they would bring them back to Vongola. Tsuna welcomed the children with open arms, and so did the rest. It could be said that Vongola had many children roaming around who were not only fed well and had a place to sleep, but were nurtured and loved with an intensity that made people wonder if these children had been from opposing Famiglias.

Without knowing it, Tsuna had started rubbing his stomach gently. He was so lost in thought that he did not notice when the others started staring at him and worry began settling into their veins.

"Tsu, are you okay?"

He looked up to meet Takeshi's worried brown eyes. Looking around the room he noticed that they were all looking at his stomach with worry in their eyes. He looked down to find his right hand rubbing his little bump.

"Oh, I'm fine. I didn't even know that I was rubbing my stomach."

Kyouya and Squalo kneeled down in front of him. They stared at him. Kyouya cupping his rosy cheek while Squalo placed a big hand over the hand that was rubbing his stomach.

" Are you sure you are fine, my lovely?" Squalo asked.

Tsuna giggled softly and nodded.

" Yes, truly I am fine." He glanced at the men in the room than glanced outside. " We should be heading back outside after all this is Lambo's Fifth Birthday we are celebrating."

A light brown sun hat was placed on his head. It was a boater hat that had a darker brown ribbon etched around it. There was a black bow on the right side with three flowers attached on top.

" If you are going to go back outside than keep this on your head so that you don't get heat stroke."

"Thank you, Xanxus." Cool lips touched his.

He was led by Mammon outside with Fuuta holding onto his right hand. He sat down with Hayato to his right and Fon to his left.

"Momma with you carry me?" Lambo asked from the side. Before Tsuna could answer Reborn took Lambo into his arms, and sat him in his lap.

"Your mother is tired right now so we shall let him rest, okay Lambo."

Reborn gazed steadly at Lambo. Lambo nodded his head before resting it on Reborn's shoulder. Reborn patted Lambo's head gently.

"You're a good boy Lambo."

The rest of the party flowed by rather quickly, and Tsuna wanted nothing more than to have a little nap. He had never been this tired in his life, and all he wanted to do was rest for a very long time.

The last of the guest were finally gone when Fran started to cry.

After the last guests left; Fran began to cry. Bel, who had been carrying the little baby, have him to Tsuna so that he could rock Fran to sleep.

"Hush, little baby, don't say a word.

Papa's gonna buy you a mockingbird

And if that mockingbird won't sing,

Papa's gonna buy you a diamond ring

And if that diamond ring turns brass,

Papa's gonna buy you a looking-glass

And if that looking-glass gets broke,

Papa's gonna buy you a billy-goat

And if that billy-goat won't pull,

Papa's gonna buy you a cart and bull

And if that cart and bull turn over,

Papa's gonna buy you a dog named Rover

And if that dog named Rover won't bark

Papa's gonna buy you a horse and cart

And if that horse and cart fall down,

You'll still be the sweetest little baby in town."

Tsuna's soft, sweet voice captured everyone's attention. Soon enough Fran wasn't the only baby sleeping. Lambo,in Reborn' arms was sound asleep. I-pin had decided to curl up in Fon 's arms. Fuuta was dreaming wonderful dreams in Kyouya's arms.

"I think it's time that we go inside." Hayato said.

As they made their way to their house, Tsuna stiffened.

"What's wrong Tsu?" Colonnello asked.

"Something's coming!"

Due to Tsuna's exclamation, they all stiffened and readied themselves for an attack. The last thing they saw was a creature in all white before everything went dark.


End file.
